gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Ricardo Milos
Ricardo Milos (Japanese: ロナウ自慰ニョ Hepburn: Ro nau jii nyo) is a Brazilian former escort and actor. He was born on November 11, 1977 in Rio, Brazil, South America. He is of Greek and Canadian descent. Names His fan nickname is a pun on the soccer player Ronaldo de Assis Moreira's nickname (Ronaldinho) with the term ナウい (Naui, Naughty) and the Japanese word 自慰 (jii) which means masturbation. In Japanese, Ricardo Milos is transcribed as Rikarudo Mirosu (リカルド・ミロス). History Ricardo Milos was born along with his twin brother, in Rio, Brazil, South America. However, he and his brother were adopted, with a Greek father and a Canadian mother. Ricardo had been modeling for over 10 years and his father, a professional photographer who taught him how to take good photos as well as how to pose in photos. Ricardo's hobbies are taking pictures, body building, jet skiing, dining out, bowling, collecting DVDs and MP3s. His favorite colors are red, green, and gold. He also likes Snoopy from The Peanuts. Ricardo's website, ricardomilos.net, has since ceased to provide Ricardo Milos' information as well as the Japanese health care products that came into place of the domain. The domain is possibly open for purchase. Ricardo Milos' only film appearance was in Jockbutt, a film that was produced by Mark Wolff Productions and directed by Mark Wolff himself on November 26, 2006. On April 9, 2019, Ricardo Milos had finally come out and stated that the memes related to the Jockbutt dance did not benefit him in any way and said that he is raising his child. He had also said that legal procedures for unauthorized, illegal use of his imagery in the Jockbutt dance will be used in order to remove them. As a result of this, the Chinese counterpart to Nico Nico Douga, Bilibili, eventually took down a lot of Gachimuchi oriented video including videos of popular characters. Role in Gachimuchi In contrast to his fame, Ricardo Milos is a minor character in the Gachimuchi universe. One of the many dancers. Regardless, he is rather popular for his inclusion in fan and music videos: 1. Ricardo Milos dancing to Smile.dk's Butterfly (Swing Mix). It led to redrawings of Ricardo Milos as a Touhou character, for example. Milos' dance moves, found in the original video, would later lead to people dancing to that remix of Butterfly with Milos' dance moves and those same dance moves would also later get ripped in games. 2. Ricardo Milos being used as a bait-and-switch in any video. 3. Ricardo Milos' dance moves, such as his arm movement, dance-to-butt slap, his turns, and his thrusting. 4. Ricardo Milos being included in Gachimuchi oriented videos as a humorous addition. Jockbutt In Jockbutt, Ricardo Milos is the very first bodybuilder dancer that appears in the film. His part of the film lasts approximately 11 minutes. In his well known appearance, he wears a United States of America themed thong, a necklace, black buckle boots, and a red paisley patterned kerchief. In his second appearance, he removes the thong for a black jockstrap, removes his black buckle boots to become bare foot, and removes his red paisley patterned kerchief. Ricardo dances for the fat, hairy cameraman and straddles him. The cameraman touches Ricardo in several places at numerous times. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Ricardo Milos' theme is "Open Your Eyes (New Phunk Theory's Little Green Dub)" by Yann Fontaine. However, the track appears in Danny Howells' Nocturnal Frequencies 3 compilation album and is thus combined with another track. The track name for this is "Rock Music (Brancaccio & Aisher's Suicide Dub)" by Transcender. This is what plays in Ricardo Milos' scene in Mark Wolff's Jockbutt. ** "Open Your Eyes (David Duriez Brique Rouge Mix)" appears to also have the same instruments found in the "Open Your Eyes (New Phunk Theory's Little Green Dub)" mix, but ends without "Rock Music (Brancaccio & Aisher's Suicide Dub)" fusing into the song and is 87 seconds longer. Gallery Ricardo Milos Jockbutt.png|In Jockbutt. Ricardo Milos' 2nd scene in Jockbutt.png|Ditto. External links * Ricardo Milos' site (archived) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Ricardo Milos at Jockbutt.com (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Sexy Ricardo Milos with Bubble Butt Bursting out of Jockstrap (Warning: contains NSFW content) References Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling